1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to image processing methods and apparatuses. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for adaptively correcting a pixel component of an image to a pixel-by-pixel position, with reference to the curvature of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of display technology, flexible display devices, foldable display devices, bendable display devices, curved display devices, and the like, may be implemented in hardware.
However, because an image is processed to be displayed in a flat display device, distortion may occur when the image is displayed in a curved display device having physical curvature. Also, a bend or deformation of the display device may affect peripheral vision characteristics recognized by viewers, i.e., viewing angle, thus degrading recognition of image quality factors such as three-dimensional effect, definition, and the perspective of an object in an image displayed on the display device.
In the related art, methods are used to control a processing strength of a color signal in the same screen, with reference to the spatial frequency, brightness, or saturation of an input image signal, in order to prevent the degradation of image quality factors. However, in related art, methods of controlling signal processing strength, a signal processing strength distribution changes rapidly due to nonlinear characteristics of a general image. This results in causing a contour artifact or a noise artifact. In actual practice, it is difficult to control the image processing strength in order to prevent an artifact, and thus, the result of image quality improvement is not high.